So This is Christmas
by Noelani618
Summary: On December 24, 1921 Steve looked out the window of the cramped apartment watching snowflakes drifting down from the heavens. He suppressed a cough, body aching with the remnants of fever...three drabbles about three different Christmases Steve Rogers had. Part 2 is Christmas on the front lines in 1943 and Part 3 is in 2014 during the hunt for Bucky.
1. December 24, 1921

**So This is Christmas...**

Part 1 of 3 in my Captain America Christmas drabble series.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is my gift to my readers who are patiently waiting for an update to my CA fic, "My Mission." I hope you enjoy it. :D

And above all, thank you to my lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, whose birth we celebrate during this Christmas season. You are amazing God and I am so blessed!

Disclaimer: I don't own these Marvel characters, I'm just borrowing em...

* * *

 **December 24, 1921**

Steve looked out the window of the cramped apartment watching snowflakes drifting down from the heavens. He suppressed a cough, body aching with the remnants of fever. But he felt much better than he had yesterday. And he was glad because it was Christmas Eve and he didn't like being sick at Christmas.

"Stevie!"

Bucky was toddling towards him, the wooden angel from Mama's Nativity clutched in his fingers. "Is angewl!"

"Sure is Buck," Steve said, taking the carved ornament. "Do you want me to tell you the Christmas story?"

"Yes!" Bucky said, bouncing with delight. Steve smiled and tried not to laugh, knowing he'd start coughing if he did. He glanced at Mama and Mrs. Barnes. They were talking quietly by the stove. He sure hoped Mrs. Barnes wouldn't mind Buck sitting next to him. She didn't like Bucky too close to Steve whenever he was sick.

Bucky, however, never minded. He eagerly climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, eyes bright and expectant.

"All right," Steve picked up the angel figurine again. "A long time ago, in a land far away called Israel lived a woman named Mary. And an angel appeared to her one day…"

* * *

Part 2 will be up soon!


	2. December 24, 1943

**December 24, 1943**

Steve had never liked winter. He had nearly always been ill. Now with the serum pumping through his veins the cold didn't bother him like it had. All around him, the Howling Commandos were huddled up, conversing about this and that in the light of a fire. Steve prayed the enemy wouldn't attack. They all knew that if the Axis powers or Hydra attacked, their break would be over.

Bucky shifted next to him, squirming closer and grumbling to himself. Steve hid a smile. It had been a long time since Bucky had been small enough to huddle into his side like this. Not that Buck remembered. But that was okay. Steve had made his peace with being small long ago; even if it had frustrated him to no end that he couldn't do the things healthier men could. It had never stopped him from trying. And it certainly didn't mean that now since he was bigger and stronger physically he wasn't pleased to be taking care of his best friend for a change.

"How'd you manage to get us Christmas off anyway, punk? Throwing your weight around?"

"Nah, I just asked."

"Seriously? You just asked Colonel Scrooge and he said yes?"

"Yep."

"Huh. So does that mean you're gonna recite the Christmas story like always?"

Steve ignored the sarcasm. Here amidst this brutal war, the birth of the King of Kings and Prince of Peace seemed little more than a fairytale. Except that made it even more precious. And Buck would never ask, but Steve had been telling the Christmas story to him since they were children.

He began, " _For unto us a Child is born, unto us a Son is given; and the government shall be on His shoulders."_

If Bucky slowly relaxed, well, Steve wouldn't say anything.

* * *

 ** _Isaiah 9:6_**

 _For unto us a Child is born,_  
 _Unto us a Son is given;_  
 _And the government will be upon His shoulder._  
 _And His name will be called_  
 _Wonderful, Counselor, Mighty God,_  
 _Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace._

 **Merry Christmas! :D**


	3. December 24, 2014

**December 24, 2014**

Steve stood on the balcony of Avengers tower, studying the barely visible stars above the city. Inside, his teammates were conducting a very poor caroling session. "Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa la la la la…"

He could hear Thor's roaring laugh and Jane's giggling, already tipsy from the spiked egg nog. Clint was humming along with the music not quite daring to sing aloud, though perhaps if he had the others wouldn't be so out of tune. Steve cringed as Tony and Bruce belted out the next verse. "Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la!"

A camera clicked. Natasha was gathering blackmail material then.

It was all so happy…and yet, for Steve, it was empty. Certainly not as empty as his first Christmas after waking up from the ice, and certainly not in the same way, but he felt empty anyway. He needed to join his team; he needed to smile and participate. He was the captain. But he couldn't, not just yet. Tonight he needed to remember and not be mocked for it.

He closed his eyes and the memories of home and Christmas with his best friend filled his mind. And he silently vowed to bring Bucky home.

* * *

Across the ocean, in a small rural town, a gaunt man with shoulder length brown hair and a metal arm huddled inside an abandoned building and listening to the voice of a Steve Rogers in his head telling him all about the birth of a special baby who came to bring redemption to the world. He wondered if the forgiveness that Steve had spoken of could possibly apply to him and his grievous sins.

No. Bucky blinked back tears. He was past saving. He could never go home.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading. :D Please leave a review and let me know what you think._

 _Hope ya'll had a happy New Year and are excited for 2016. I am. :)_

 _God bless!_

 _Noelani_


End file.
